


Sadie Fisher and The Sirens

by IncurablePeppermint



Series: Femslash Feb 2021 [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, femslash feb 2021, mermaid au, minor hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncurablePeppermint/pseuds/IncurablePeppermint
Summary: (Femslash February 2021: Mermaid AU)Sadie returns to Beach City Bay after her tour to visit her girlfriend and muse, Amethyst (the mermaid).
Relationships: Amethyst/Sadie Miller
Series: Femslash Feb 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160165
Kudos: 1





	Sadie Fisher and The Sirens

With Sadie Fisher and the Sirens’ tour on break Sadie has finally found the time to hurry back to her muse in Beach City. She taps her fingers in the beat with her own song playing on the radio. Two summers ago, Sadie Miller closed up shop for the Big Doughnut’s Funland Amusement park branch only to trip on the way out and fall right off the pier. Since she was born and raised in an oceanfront town, Sadie  _ can _ swim. But it was sudden, dark, and she struggled to find a good place to come to shore.

And she thought she’d die, but she woke up in the hidden oasis that is Beach City Bay with a mermaid next to her. Amethyst, as Sadie came to know her, said she’d swam Sadie to the safest spot she could find away from the other mermaids. It was a shock for Sadie to find out that she hadn’t drowned, that a mermaid had saved her, and that there were other mermaids nearby. She thought for a while she’d gotten heatstroke after washing up on shore and started hallucinating.

But Amethyst didn’t stop appearing to Sadie after she recovered from the near drowning. Every now and then, when she’d go to close up, Sadie would spot lilac scales shimmering in the water. So she’d sit on the edge of the pier and share the day-old doughnuts with a mythical creature. And eventually, she’d make the time to meet that mythical creature in the bay so they could spend more time together. Have little picnic dates. Kiss.

Sadie smiles as she takes the exit for Beach City. Amethyst was terribly outgoing and terribly lonely. She told Sadie she was the second youngest mermaid nearby. That she used to be spoiled and then suddenly, when another mermaid was born, she found herself no longer the baby. And in turn, Sadie told Amethyst that she was an only child and that anything she tried to get into her mother would smother her with until she hated it.

Sadie brought Amethyst snacks, swim tops, and waterproof hair-bands. Amethyst returned the favor with shells, seaglass, and whole fish (which Amethyst would end up eating herself). Once she was comfortable, Sadie shared the songs she'd been drafting. Amethyst sent a recording of "Ghostfish" to Jenny Pizza who loved it so much she practically demanded Sadie start a band with her. 

Sadie parks her car at the far end of the pier's parking lot. She grabs her backpack (full of souvenirs) and a large picnic basket before starting the trek to the bay. Despite Beach City Bay being beautiful, it's hard to get to. Which is in a lot of ways lucky. The effort it takes to hike up and down a few rocky hills means that tourists and locals alike avoid the place. It's her own little hideaway. Hers and Amethyst's. 

As she crests the last hill Sadie looks out over the water. While she doesn't see Amethyst she hears the portable stereo she left behind playing "Siren Sweetheart". Sadie picks up the pace. It's been two months, which is way too much time. She hasn't even heard Amethyst's voice, since a phone is out of the question.

Once she reaches the bay she strips down to her swimwear and takes her usual seat in a shallow bit of the water. She sets her backpack and basket beside her on a few large, dry rocks. Sadie stares out to the sea for a moment, checking for glimpses of Amethyst's shining scales. Once Sadie is certain she doesn't spot her mermaid-muse nearby she grabs a doughnut from the picnic basket and breaks a few bits of it off into the water. 

It takes a while, as always. But like a shark to blood Amethyst sniffs out raspberry creme in the water. Her arrival is announced when Sadie is smacked in the face by a wet, deflated beach-ball hurled at her from the far, seaward edge of the bay. "What the  _ heck _ , Sadie! You were gone  _ forever _ . I thought you abandoned me."

Sadie's chest aches. Amethyst swims up to her and plops herself right in Sadie's lap, despite her obvious anger. "I know, Ame. We talked about the tour before I left but it… I knew it would be hard, I'm sorry." Amethyst sniffles and clings onto Sadie's waist. She buries her wet face in Sadie's chest. Sadie strokes her back.

"Sorry I hit you with a ball. I just missed you."

"It's fine."

"I'm not good with your human time keeping junk yet. Was it really only two 'months'?"

"Yeah. Felt like ages longer."

"Did you miss me?"

"Of course I did!"

"Even though you were having fun and singing with your band?"

"I enjoyed myself, but I kept wishing I could see you." She presses a kiss to the top of Amethyst's head. "I wish you could come with me. See the cities. It's really beautiful out there."

Amethyst tilts her head up. She snatches a salty little peck on the lips from Sadie. "I wish I could see you with your whole band. I've been listening to your 'radio' thingy." Sadie smiles down at her. She runs her fingers through Amethyst's silky, soaking wet hair.

"I'd love that. Maybe I can… Get Vidalia to organize a beach concert for us. She's a great manager, I'm sure she'll make it happen."

Amethyst's eyes light up. She holds on tighter, threatening to crush Sadie's lungs."You'd do that?"

"Of course I would! If you want to see us play I want you to have the chance. I love you."

"You  _ love _ me?"

Sadie blushes, realizing her own words. Amethyst stares at her, expectant and adorable. "I… Yeah. I do."

Amethyst rubs her cheek up against Sadie's face excitedly. "I love  _ you _ !" Sadie finds herself laughing both at the silly display and in relief. 

"I missed you. I'm  _ gonna _ find a way to see you all the time."

"I hope so. Cause next time you go away forever I'm throwing a rock."

  
  



End file.
